


The True Meaning of Us

by mythicalinker



Series: I Lost Myself When I Gained You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Derek Hale, Double Penetration, F/F, Forced, Forced Incest, Fuck Or Die, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Group Sex, Hurt Stiles, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, Skull Fucking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Derek was beyond happy when he was totally free from the uncontrollable sexual itch that almost ruined his relationship with Stiles and basically the reason why they left Beacon Hills. They were on their way to Mexico to start a new life when he received a text mesage from Cora asking for his help. Fearing for Stiles's safety, he decided to leave his mate to go alone and save his sister but much to his shock, he was ambushed and captured by a pack of werewolves. With the impending pack wars and old enemies rising from the darkness between them, will Derek ever find his way back to Stiles?





	1. Farewells and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys please don't be confused. This is actually not the continuation of Blame It on the Blue Moon. I'm sorry to disappoint those who were waiting for the update of the said fic. I really I do but I decided to skip that part of the series because it would all be shameless smut and my girlfriend and boyfriend begged (and forced) me to make porn with real stories (which was for them a story with Sterek endgame). I will still update the part 1: Untold Tales of Pornography and Whoredom: The End Sometimes Justify His Means of the series though I will more focus now on part 2: The True Meaning of Us from now on.
> 
> With regards to this part of this series, you will not be confused because I will elaborate things here so reading part 1 will no longer necessary. 
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

DEREK closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pull of the full moon on his wolf. Normally in any minute now, the sexual itch that he was experiencing for months will come. He waited... and waited... and waited...

He hesitantly opened his eyes and almost cried in over delight when he realized that ever-present itchiness that almost made him lost Stiles was completely gone. He looked thankfully at James Jameson, his friend and the omega who helped him to perform the ritual to get rid of his curse.

It was almost eight months ago when they fought a dark magus in Beacon Hills. Stiles was the one who suffered the most in the ordeal. He suffered a severe injury from his waist down to his right knee after a manticore attacked him with its spikes. Scott wanted to turn his best friend but unfortunately, the poison from the spikes neutralized any supernatural or magical agent to work in his body so no one or nothing was really capable to help him except human medicine.

That was when Derek was forced to do porn to pay for Stiles's medical bills. He committed a big mistake though of submitting himself to someone who was not his mate during blue moon, the mating occasion for natural-born wolves. It confused the wolf on why it was being fucked by someone else other than its mate. It thought that they're mate was dead so Derek started to undergo into heat especially during full moon to look for an another potential mate. This can easily be fixed if Stiles will just fuck him but unfortunately, the guy was impotent as well so they needed to find an alternative to fix him. Unfortunately, he started to become addicted to what was happening to him to the point where he was using Stiles's medical expenses and the full moon as excuses to fuck around. He was gulity of course for betraying his mate and thought it would be best for them to break-up. That was when he purposely fucked other people so his mate will leave him because he was a coward to put an end to their relationship. Stiles always find a reason to forgive him and to give their relationship a chance.

Stiles was always there and didn't give up on him in spite of his infidelity, shortcomings, and mistakes. He was his strength in his moment of weakness and his anchor to sanity. Looking back at the things he had done, he didn't know how Stiles even afford to forgive him despite of the pain he caused him so he decided that in every second of his life, he will do everything to work and regain Stiles's trust and be worthy of his love.

"Derek," Stiles called out that immediately pulled Derek out from his trance. 

Derek finally bursted into tears when he looked back at his mate who was looking at him with genuine concern. The guy was sitting on his wheelchair and his arms were opened as if telling him that he will accept him no matter what. He went and knelt before his mate, burying his face on his lover's lap. Stiles shushed him while caressing his hair until he stopped crying. Derek looked up at his mate, his vision still misty from crying but he didn't care especially when Stiles met his lips in a kiss that was so gentle and full of love.

"Everything will be alright," Stiles murmured and Derek nodded as a reply because he believed in him.

 

∆∆∆

***  
"EAT that you bitch! You love cock so much, huh?" Deputy Jeremy Bilding blurted out as he forced Derek's mouth to take his whole cock.

Derek choked and groaned in pain when Deputy Travis James forced his cock in his asshole that was still oozing with Jeremy's release earlier. Tears fell down from his eyes not just for having a hard time to breathe but but also because of humiliation. 

It's funny that this was happening to him when he decided to finally stop doing porn for Stiles's sake. He was too stupid to think that Sebastian will just forget about his secret but he never thought that he will ended up being blackmailed with his hands cuffed behind his back and his pants and boxers down to his ankles while being spitroasted by two other deputies. He considered himself lucky because the Sheriff and the other deputies left to respond to a fire in a nearby city.

"Smile at the camera," Deputy Sebastian Kross sweet-talked as he started pointing the videocam at Derek's face.

Derek's eye widened in shock and rage finding the whole thing was being recorded so he started to struggle and free himself but he was stopped when an authoritative tone reverberated in the four corners of the office.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"  
***

DEREK almost shifted into a wolf due to distress when he woke-up from the nightmare that he had about his past, his heart was beating erratically that just calmed down after he embraced Stiles and buried his face on his lover's neck to sniff his unique scent that gave him the feeling of belongingness. The nightmare that he dreamed about really happened and that scandal on the Sheriff's office was the main reason why he and the others involved got fired from their job. No one learned about the incident but an anonymous person sent his pornographic pictures and videos to all of the citizens of Beacon Hills who have an access to email. He was really ashamed and knew that he can longer live in that place. He decided by then to leave Beacon Hills with Stiles who told him that he'll follow him wherever he go, even to heaven or hell. They just decided to join his sister Cora who was now in Mexico with her girlfriend Lydia.

Derek decided to drink some water to quench his thirst when his phone vibrated notifying him that he received a text message. He checked the message and saw that it was from Cora.

From: Cora  
I need your help. Please, come here ASAP

Indescribable terror came into him after he read the text message. He decided to call Cora back but she was directed to voicemail. He also tried calling Lydia but he had the same result. He knew that Cora and Lydia probably were in trouble so he needed to go there and helped them.

"Derek?" Stiles called out to him who was having a hard time lifting his body up, Derek instantly went on his side and helped him to sit so his mate can lean against the headboard. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Are you?" 

Derek looked at Stiles's face that was obviously in pain but he still looked concern, looking at Derek as if he was the one who had the injury. He wanted to lie to Stiles but he learned from the past that it will not cause nothing but more problems. With a sigh, he told Stiles everything who was uncharacteristically silent through the whole thing.

"Have you tried calling the others?" Stiles asked after he was done retelling the whole story.

"No but I don't want to send false alarms specially now that the rest of the pack was leading a normal life."

"But Cora and Lydia might be in danger!" Stiles objected.

"I know but there's still the possibility that this is just nothing. Maybe they are just pranking us or something."

"Do you really believe that? If what you're attempting to do was keep me from coming with you then don't worry 'cause I'm not really planning to do that. I am aware of the things that I am capable of and as much I hate stepping out on the games, I know I need to do it because I will just be a burden."

"Stiles that's not what I mean---"

"Derek Hale, seriously? We are already adults here so we don't need to sugarcoat everything and don't worry I no longer have inferiority complex, I'm just well aware of the facts. So this is our game plan, as much as I hate it, you will go alone but you will only observe and not make any hasty decisions. Call me whenever you want, once a day will do for any update and if I don't hear anything from you within twenty four hours then I'm going to send the back-up," Stiles simply stated. "And always turn on your GPS, okay?"

Derek was dumbfounded while looking back at his mate. He thought they're going to have a fight about this like in the past. He thought that Stiles will plead for him not to go or for him to come with him.

"Can you stop looking at me as if I'm the same teen that you met from high school. I'm used to be an FBI agent Deputy Hale," Stiles retorted sarcastically. 

"A-alright then."

"Wait, don't get me wrong okay. It's not that I wanted you to put yourself in danger, I just know that you will still go no matter what. I don't want you to go on this mission with a heavy heart because I'm---"

Derek silenced Stiles with a kiss that the latter automatically reciprocated with the same passion. "Thank you for trusting me in this."

"Just be careful, okay? If you're not able to contact me, please try to call Scott or... Dad. I know that you're still not in speaking terms right now but you can always count on him," Stiles added.

Derek just nodded and kissed Stiles on his forehead. "Wait for me here, I just need to make some calls."

"As if I can actually leave here," Stiles joked good-naturedly that caused Derek to furrow his brows.

"Smartass!" 

"Asshole!"

"I love you too," Derek murmured wholeheartedly. Stiles rolled his eyes at him teasingly but he didn't miss the unmistakable worry that was lurking in those hazel eyes. Derek can't feel the guilt blooming on his heart. "I promise I will be safe."

"You better," Stiles replied with a longing smile. 

Derek smiled confidently that he hoped was enough to reassure his mate. He excused himself and went outside the terrace to call his friend James. 

"Hello Derek?" James asked. 

"Hey man, I need to ask a favor. This is urgent. I will be gone for a while and I need your help to take care of Stiles."

"Of course. Just tell me the address and I'll go there to get him."

"Can you go here as soon as you can? I need to leave immediately. Sorry again for the inconvenience."

"No worries, just send me the address and we'll be good."

"Thank you again. You take care," Derek sincerely said. James wished him the same then ended the call. Derek looked back at the moon above him, closing his eyes praying to anyone who listens to keep them all safe especially Cora and Lydia.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK double checked his phone to ensure that he was already on the address that Cora told him about. He knew instantly that something was wrong because the abandoned building before him looked nothing than the pictures his sister sent to him. Both his human and wolf's instinct were screaming danger and telling him to leave but he needed to know where Cora is.

He went out of his car and silently padded to the sand and scanned the area. He tried to sniff the air and his eyes went wide as the smell of Cora's blood hit his nostrils. Blinded by rage, he shifted and followed the trail until he ended inside of a ruined greenhouse. Some of the glasses were shattered and scattered around the floor and he followed the scent until he saw a broken arm dangling in the center of the building. It was Cora's.

Derek howled in pain and outrage. He looked around the area but there was no one around, not even a different scent or a trace of heartbeat. 

"Ola puta," a teasing voice suddenly spoke from Derek's back. 

Derek snarled and saw six men smirking smugly at him except for the guy in the outmost left who looked disinterested. The group was composed of four Hispanic shirtless werewolves, one human who wore a black mask, and another creature that smelled like dark magic and Stiles. He felt his heartbeat started to palpitate in worry for his mate. He concentrated really hard to feel the pull of the mating bond but fortunately there was nothing meaning to say that Stiles was not here. The tattooed guy who smelled exactly like his mate was staring back at him with torpor much to his discomfort.

Derek shook his head because it didn't matter, he knew that Stiles was safe so everything was good until he remembered Cora that triggered his anger again. "Where's Cora?!"

The same man licked his lips like a crazy maniac then lazily released a magical smoke from his hand. When it all cleared up, Derek wanted to die in agony because the latter was now holding the decapitated head of Cora. Cora's face looked ashen and seemed like she was caught between shock and pain when she died.

Derek growled so loud that the remaining glass in the greenhouse shattered. He quickly attacked the men but he was pushed by a strong and invisible barrier. He cringed his nose when he realized it was mountain ash. He tried to attack again but the guy that was cloaked in darkness conjured a whip that was laced with wolfsbane. Derek wanted to stop his attack but he was caught up in his momentum that it was impossible for him to do so. He screamed out in agony when the cruel slash of whip hit his torso.

Derek crumpled on the ground due to the intense pain that was inflicted on his skin. He knew that despite of his clothes, he was damaged severely. With a blurring eyes, he watched as the masked human removed the barrier of the mountain ash to let the others in. The six men came forward to him with evil sneers except for his sister's murderer who was sadistically studying the whip he's holding and the same uninterested werewolf.

"This whore really looked like Vito but I think he's more beautiful. What do you think Donny?" one of the werewolf asked. The said werewolf had a buzz cut and had the fairest complexion among the group.

"I guess," the guy that was called Donny simply replied. He seemed bored with the whole thing and he was the slimmest among the pack.

One of the guy tilted Derek's face to their direction by toeing at the side of his face. Derek growled but the guy just laughed. The hairy man looked like the group's oldest member and roughly the tallest as well.

"Come on now Ricky, don't be rough at him. You okay baby?" the other werewolf asked in a saccharine tone. This guy looked like the most civilized among the group, his slicked back hair and trimmed beard screamed vanity. Among the Hispanic werewolves who have brown eyes, his was naturally hazel. He was also marked by elaborate colorful tattoos on left upper arm and on his right hip that was a rare sight on werewolves.

"Jimmy Boy, you've been hanging around with American crowd too much that you forgot the right way to treat a bitch," Ricky retorted disappointedly.

"I'm an American you know," the human suddenly muttered under his breath but Derek knew that all of them heard it. Most of the werewolves snorted in irritation as a reply.

Derek was having a hard time to place where did he heard that voice. The human sounded familiar somehow. He tried to focus his blurring sight at the human's cruel gray eyes. He really looked familiar and he wanted to throw up when he recognized the black wolf Colombina mask that the guy was wearing was the same one he used to hide his identity when he was doing porn and the guy behind him was no other than the person that caused him to lose his future in Beacon Hills. "S-sebastian!" he growled angrily.

"Derek Hale. Good to see you here," Sebastian hissed venomously as he squatted down to blow powdered monkshood on his face. Derek started to cough out blood in pain. "Not so tough now, huh?" Sebastian mocked as he stepped down hard on his chest. Derek tried to squirm to get free but his strength was leaving him. 

"Don't damage the merchandise or Alpha will kill you," the fairest werewolf reminded.

"You said that you werewolves easily heal. Don't worry Angel I promise that I will not damage him permanently," Sebastian cruelly replied as he started to kick Derek's torso.

Derek grunted in pain and tried to collect his remaining strength. He released his claws and tore Sebastian's foot in a clean slash. The ex-deputy screamed aloud in agony as he fell down on his ass. The other werewolves were laughing so hard watching Sebastian's wretched situation.

"H-help me! Turn me now into a werewolf just like you promise so I can heal," Sebastian pleaded.

"Sorry kid. We don't accept any non-Hispanic wannabes on our pack but we wanted to thank you anyway for all of your help," Jimmy said.

"Damien! You promised me that you will give me the bite and Stiles if I help you to drive them away from Beacon Hills!" Sebastian angrily blurted out. 

Derek shivered at the horrible coldness that crawled in his spine. If Sebastian was telling the truth then it was confirmed that he was the mastermind behind his leaked pictures and videos.

"Do I look an Alpha to you? I'm not capable of doing that unfortunately," Damien explained while examining Sebastian with apathy. 

"You tricked me!" Sebastian spat out in resentment. 

"That's what I do for a living kid," Damien simply said as he stared at Sebastian as if thinking the worst method to make the human suffer that reminded Derek of someone in the past. 

Derek closed his eyes in agony and focus really hard in spite of the wolfsbane that was overwhelming his senses. He was sure that he already encountered this malevolent presence before. He forced to open his eyes and through his blurring vision, he watched Damien smiled adversely at Sebastian the same way Stiles did when he was possessed in the past. "You're the N-nogitsune."

Damien turned his attention back at Derek faster than was was possible. He grinned at him like an insane man and morphed the whip into a katana. It was the same sword that the Oni used in the past. "It's finally time for old friends to recognize one another."

"You should already be dead and we already defeated you before," Derek growled on anger.

"No power known to any of your kind can kill or contain me forever. I am immortal," the Nogitsune arrogantly blurted out. 

"But how?" 

"I gained strength from negative energy and well Beacon Hills is a great source of it. When I gathered enough power, I started to visit this idiot's dream to help me and ruin your life," the Nogitsune referring to Sebastian who was still blabbering insignificant things. "I told him that I will give him what he wanted: Stiles and the bite if he will follow my orders."

The pack of werewolves were chuckling probably because of the human's stupidity. Donny, one of the werewolves stepped forward and grabbed Sebastian's neck so fast and broke it before anyone can react.

"The fuck was that?" Ricky asked in disbelief.

"He is whining non-stop and it was really annoying," Donny explained in nonchalance as if it was nothing that made the other werewolves hollered in laughter.

The Nogitsune scrutinized Donny as if trying to sense something. He looked back at Derek again with regret. "I wish I can just simply kill you like that but I guess you're still more useful if you're alive."

Derek wanted to know what he meant but a black miasma of cloud obscured his vision until he found himself in a world of never-ending caliginious void.

 

∆∆∆

***  
"F-FUCK you're so tight Sir," Mick whispered huskily on his ear as he fucked Derek harder than earlier. 

Derek groaned in pleasure uncaring that the covering of the bed was being wrinkled and the rose petals that earlier was shaped into a heart were now crushed. "Come on kid, you can do better than that."

The blonde kid smirked at him coyly and almost bended his body in half and started pounding him rougher and deeper than before. Those intense blue eyes were looking down at him with hunger that instantly increased Derek's arousal.

Derek stopped suddenly when he heard the familiar sound of Stiles's wheelchair in the hallway. He hesitated but he knew that this was the right time to execute his plan. He pulled the guy's face down to his until they were just an inch apart then asked. "What's your name?"

"My name's Mick, Sir," the kid answered smiling as if there was something funny.

"Call me Derek Mick and carry on," Derek mumbled then wrapped his legs on Mick's waist and pulled him to a kiss. 

"Derek damn it, you're the best fuck that I ever had," Mick complimented after their kiss ended. 

Derek didn't mind the younger man as he was so focused on listening to Stiles who was opening the door using the duplicate key card that he gave to him earlier. "Mick, fuck me harder please... ah! That's it! Ugh!" Derek moaned intentionally as the creak of the opening door added to his sounds of debauchery. He inhaled the familiar scent of Stiles that warmed his heart but it suddenly shifted to regret when the undeniable scent of hellacious pain started to come off from his boyfriend.

"Damn it sorry! Please don't tell this to the manager," Mick quickly apologized noticing the now opened door and the guy in wheelchair who just sat there frozen as if he was a statue.

Derek masked his expression to indifference and tightened his legs on Mick's waist to keep the guy inside of him. "Don't stop Mick. He will not mind anyway. Right Stiles?"

Stiles nodded dumbly and as if he finally regained his strength, he wheeled his way on the table where Derek put the guy's backpack. The room was silent throughout the whole thing as Stiles unzipped his pack and took his wallet inside. "Sorry for the interruption, I just came to get this," he said while waving his wallet. "Derek, I will not be back until seven, give or take. I just need to meet my friend."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Derek asked like an idiot pretending that it was nothing to him to be caught by Stiles committing infidelity.

Stiles faked a smile that looked so genuine if you didn't know the guy. "Nope. Just finish what you're doing and call me if you need something, okay?"

Derek just nodded as Stiles left wheeling his way out of the room. He wanted to die that moment for causing Stiles this too much anguish. He thought Stiles will be angry with him and will wish for him to burn in hell. He was also expecting to receive curses and excruciating insults so he was really caught off guard when Stiles just simply dismissed what he had seen. 

"You have a cool and understanding boyfriend. You're lucky to have him," Mick remarked. "Now, where did we stopped again?" Mick teasingly asked as he started fucking Derek with a deadly accuracy aimed on his sweet spot.

Derek just groaned as a normal response when someone was hitting your prostate. He was no longer into it because of guilt and anger. The anger that he didn't know if was for himself, for Mick, or for Stiles. 

"Interesting," an emotionless familiar voice murmured.

Derek opened his eyes and was shock to see that instead of Mick, it was now Damien, the Nogitsune who was fucking him with a menacing smile on his face. Before Derek can even scream, the Nogitsune stabbed his chest with his hand and took out his still beating heart.  
***

DEREK gasped as he felt his own blood chocking his airway. He coughed so hard like someone who had a pneumonia as he weakly curled into a ball on the ground floor. He actually didn't know if it was a good thing that everything was just a nightmare especially when he started to puke the contents of his stomach from the revulsion of remembering the time when he fucked around before so Stiles will just finally leave him.

Uncontrollable tears fell down from his eyes as he reminisced the pain on Stiles's amber eyes when he saw him with the bellboy. He rolled on his back and groaned in discomfort when he realized that he was naked and his wrists were bound on his back with a material that was clearly made or poisoned with wolfsbane. 

"About time for you to wake up," a male authoritative voice said as Derek tried to struggle on his bindings.

Derek opened his eyes slowly and was thankful that there was an enough light to see things clearly in the room. He looked at awe at the Brobdingnagian drawing of a bizarre creature that has the body of a terrier with hairless skin, a wolfish head with no neck, a short tail, and with a huge hump running the length of its back. He turned his face on where did the voice came from and saw a throne that was made of stone occupied by an unknown werewolf that was obviously the pack's Alpha. He also found the three werewolves there with the Nogitsune sitting haphazardly on the throne's stairs. He focused his attention again on the Alpha who was surprisingly good looking and charismatic with messy but short hair but his features were more of Brazilian descent than Mexican. He was sitting lazily as if bored while stroking the red hair of the kneeling woman who had her head on his lap. Derek gasped when he realized it was Lydia Martin. "Lydia! Can you hear me? Are you fine? Answer me!" Derek shouted in panic but Lydia was still unmoving.

"I thought you were exaggerating about his looks but apparently the pups of the main family were the best," the Alpha while looking down at Derek's naked form. He was talking normally as if he didn't hear Derek shouting. "It's really a shame to kill the other bitch but without doing it, we will never break the banshee."

Derek stilled when he realized that the Alpha was talking about Cora. He growled and started to thrash around, doing his best to free himself from his binds but it was too strong. He successfully got on his feet and will attack when a sudden strong scent of sex caught him off guard from his back. He looked around and saw the missing werewolf in the pack, Ricky who was grinning since he had his cock and knot deeply lodged in a slim naked werewolf that he easily carried without effort.

Derek was too familiar to the scent of sex but it was not the smell of it that surprised him but the familiar familial scent that was coming off from the other guy. He was frozen on his spot that it caught him off guard when Ricky passed him then dropped the guy on the floor gently.

"Sorry baby but Daddy needs to do this," Ricky apologized as he started pushing the guy's ass away and proceeded to pull out his knot from the guy's hole carelessly causing the latter to scream out in agonizing pain. Derek wanted to move and help but realized he can't because he was completely paralyzed. Ricky grinned cruelly and flashed Derek his yellow snake-like eyes.

"Half werewolf and half kanima breed was hard to find these days but you can make your own through trial and error," the Alpha said with profound proudness to himself. "And I'm sorry I am starting to forget my manners. Welcome Derek Hale to your new home. I'm Rafael Alencar, the Alpha of Chupacabra Pack and I believed you already met the rest of the pack."

"Why did you do that Cora? What have you done to Lydia? Why us?" Derek garbled angrily since his jaws were locked.

"I wanted a banshee so I took her. I asked her formally to join us but instead she threatened us of our impending deaths that was kind of rude you know at first meeting. I still want her though so we killed the she-wolf when we learned her relationship with the banshee."

Derek fell down on his knees when the kanima venom finally left his system but he was still weak from exhaustion so he dropped on his knees. "Was that really necessary?"

Rafael sighed then grabbed Lydia by her hair and turned her head so she was facing him. Derek almost screamed in rage when she realized that the banshee was wearing Cora's face. No, it didn't smelled like flesh and blood but like a death mask that confused the hell out of him.

"The spell to control the banshee requires the death mask of a loved one in able to work. The beaded string of deathwatch bettles ensured that the harbinger will be anchored on his loved one's murderer," Donny added quickly.

"Donny shut-up, you are saying too much!" Rafael growled in anger.

"I'm sorry Alpha. I didn't mean to intervene you," Donny apologized cowering on his place.

"Does not matter anyway. Magic was the only way to break the spell," Rafael dismissively said. "I'm getting bored though. I want to see some action. Ideas, anyone?"

"Kill the Keller bitch since we got a new toy right anyway," Angel suggested.

"Idiot! How can we get our Alpha's mate back if we killed him?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Make them fuck each other. There's nothing hotter than family members fucking each other," the Nogitsune mischievously insinuated.

Derek was horrified as he looked down at the abused guy who was messed out inside and out, his body was covered with bite marks and scratches but the familiar tattoo that were etched on his cousin's back and ass were still there. Derek wanted to vomit again when he glimpsed at the gaping asshole bleeding and oozing from too much cum. Dale looked up at him that finally confirmed Raphael's claim. Overall, they were looked alike except for their body mass since he was wider and more muscular than Dale. Suddenly the familial scent that he smelled earlier made sense.

"D-Derek..," the guy moaned in pain, his voice hoarse as if his throat was damaged. 

"Derek meet your cousin, Dale Cooper," Rafael said that shifted Derek's world upside down.

Dale Cooper was his second cousin from New York. The Coopers were the one who took care of him and Laura after the fire incident. They lost their contact when the latter got married to an Alpha in Mexico. He was actually planning to meet him but not in this way. He felt tears threatening to fall down in pity for himself and his cousin but he forced to stop them instead he looked defiantly at Rafael who lifted an eyebrow at him as if in question. "Why are you doing this to us? Why our family?" 

"You Hales and your irritating self-importance. You really think everything was all about you? Just so you know that whore's Alpha kidnapped my mate!" Rafael yelled.

"Not your mate," Dale weakly uttered. 

"Do what we asked you or you will both suffer," Rafael threatened venomously. "Bitch, on your knees!"

Dale shivered in fear and like a knee-jerk respond that surprised Derek, the latter got on his knees and spread his ass, his hole looked a little healed right now but it was still leaking. "D-do it Derek. No questions asked. They killed my fellow pack members when I resisted at first so please..."

"Dale I can't---"

"Just fucking do it!" Dale bellowed cholerically that caught Derek off guard. 

Derek suddenly found himself on his back when Dale pushed him so hard. The latter got on top of him and Derek groaned as his cock was encased in that warm, wet, and tight orifice. "D-dale..," Derek moaned out in pleasure clawing at the cemented floor as Dale started to move up and down as if he's in frenzy. The Chupacabra Pack was cheering and whistling but he decided to ignore them. Instead he watched his cousin in awe because it's as if he was just like watching himself because of their uncanny resemblance. Dale's eyes were closed in concentration and in pain so Derek just focused on the trickle of sweat from his cousin's neck down to his abs to lessen his guilt. Derek wished that he just stopped there because he became terrified when his eyes landed on his cousin's mangled dick. The organ was completely gone leaving a charred spot on his crotch.

"You see Derek? I really hate disobedience here so if you know what's good for you, you will follow us," Rafael threatened again in a cold voice.

"Sometimes I wished I didn't burn the Dale's cock so he can also fuck Derek in return," Jimmy quipped almost regretfully.

"We heard from the vile human that you're a porn star. Come on whore, show us what you got then," Ricky challengingly spat out still uncaring that he was still naked.

"Really?" Rafael asked happily as he licked in lips in anticipation. "I will be expecting a lot from you then."

"Show us," Angel growled as he walked a little bit closer, just a yard away from the coupling cousins.

"D-Derek please. Just fucking follow them! You don't know what they're capable of!" Dale pleaded miserably, his tears and snots messing up his face.

The sight broke Derek's heart so he nodded grimly promising to himself that he will do whatever it takes to keep himself from breaking apart, to erase the wretchedness from his cousin's face, to save Lydia from her madness, and to put an end to this pack's cruelty. 

Dale pulled out Derek's cock from his ass and positioned on four. Derek hesitantly got on top of his cousin but he's having a hard time to position himself since his hands were bound on his back. 

"Let me help you love," Jimmy murmured softly as he held Derek's cock at his cousin's entrance. 

Fortunately, Derek's cock went in at his first attempt. The cousins both groaned in pleasure as the position allowed Derek's cock to reach deeper and better spots inside him. Derek shifted to a squatting position and fucked Dale ensuring that all of his thrusts will hit his cousin on his sweet spot. He was doing a good job if Dale's sounds of pleasure were any indication.

It was a sight to behold, two guys fucking that can actually pass as twins. Derek opened his eyes when he smelled the arousal coming off from around him. He wanted to throw up when he saw Ricky and Jimmy jerking off on his sides while Angel was busy skullfucking Dale. Angel winked teasingly at him as he fucked Dale in the mouth that will surely injure the latter's throat.

Jimmy came closer and pointed his dick at Derek's mouth. "Suck it love."

"Idiot! He will lose his rhythm if he will suck your dick. Not even werewolves are capable of that," Ricky huffed his annoyance fisting his cock faster. 

"I'm coming!" Angel groaned in pleasure as he came in Dale's mouth not allowing Dale to pull away from his cock until he's done. Angel chuckled when his sucker released his member that was completely covered with froth. "Good dog," Angel praised mockingly, patting Dale's head as if he was really an animal.

Derek that time realized that the pack members have different personality during sex. Ricky acted like a father with a balance of being loving and disciplined, Jimmy was like a tender lover, and Angel was like a pet owner, among the three he didn't who was the worst. He snarled in anger for all of the humiliation but Ricky pushed him fast atop of Dale. Luckily his cousin has a strong balance and endurance to support both of their weights on his hands and knees. Derek looked up and snapped his teeth in anger at Angel who spat at his face.

"I really hate rabid dogs. Taming them can be a bitch but then again at the end, they were worth it," Angel grumbled. "Now suck my dick or we will punish your girlfriend. We all just need her voice after all."

Derek wanted nothing but to bite Angel's cock off but he knew that was futile. He can't let these people further hurt Lydia, he owed it to Cora. With a heavy heart, he opened his mouth and began to suck Angel's semihard cock that was still wet from Dale's mouth earlier. He wanted to throw up in disgust at the taste but he forced himself to swallow everything until it reached its complete hardness that was almost nine inches.

"That's a good dog," Angel mumbled while petting his hair.

"Don't you think it's time for you to share?" Jimmy asked obviously green with envy as he watched his pack mate's dick slipping in and out of Derek's supple lips.

"Fuck off! I still---"

Angel didn't even finished whatever he was saying when suddenly Derek's mouth was free of his rapist's cock. He started to cough and sighed in relief but Jimmy grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his face up gently. "Now amor, open those lips of yours and suck me properly or I will be forced to burn your cock as well like what I did to your cousin."

Derek just nodded and did what he was told because apparently Jimmy was the gentlest yet the most sadistic among the pack members. He must be the right hand and second-in-command since Angel didn't even confront Jimmy on what he did and just stood on Derek's side to jack off. Derek can't also help but think as he started tonguing at the slit of the guy's dick that Jimmy was the cleanest among them the pack. He relaxed his throat and was thankful that atleast Jimmy just not tasted cleaner but he was also shorter by half an inch compare to Angel's dick. It didn't stop the guy though to fuck him hard and hit the back of his throat in the process.

"So good love, suck me harder baby," Jimmy commanded uncaring that Derek's mouth was slavering showering Dale with his cousin's saliva.

"I'm near. Shit," Ricky complained as he spat on his hand and slathered his cock with it. He spread Derek's asscheeks apart and positioned his cock between them.

Fear overcame Derek at the notion of someone trying to fuck him. He wanted to struggle but it was impossible since he was bounded, forced to suck a cock, and now was being pinned down by a heavier body. The guy started to move and Derek was thankful at that moment that Ricky was just planning to rut between his ass.

The rhythm started for almost half an hour until Ricky stopped and forced the tip of his cock in Derek's hole shooting his release inside of his asshole, Angel followed immediately painting Derek's back with his cum. Jimmy came next that almost choked Derek to death since the former's cum was more than what he was expecting. On the other hand, Derek was trying his best to delay his impending orgasm but he knew it was a lost cause since it was inevitable.

"Knot him," Rafael ordered with his Alpha voice that demanded instant obedience.

Derek shook his head in disagreement because he didn't want to hurt his cousin but suddenly Lydia's shrill cry of pain reverberated around the room. Derek quickly looked back and saw Rafael burying his claw at the banshee's arm.

"Do it," Dale muttered as he ground his teeth in anger clearly opposed to the idea as well but they both knew they didn't have much of a choice.

Derek felt his cock softened when he heard Lydia's scream but he still continued thrusting inside of his cousin, he didn't know whether to be thankful or disgusted that Dale was clenching his anal walls for him to finish faster. He bit his teeth when he felt his knot forming in the top of his cock. "Relax Dale."

"S-so fucking big," Dale cried out in pain as the knot went in and started to swell in his insides. If there was something that he hated about being a werewolf, it was his natural healing that will never made him used to this. 

Derek buried his face on his cousin's neck and murmured sweet things in the past to make the pain more bearable. They both groaned in pleasure as Derek came within his bowels. They panted and Derek wanted to smile because finally they were done.

"That's what I call a show! Good bitches I must say," Rafael praised in glee. "But now that Derek entertained us, I think it was our turn to give back! So who wanted to go first at Derek's ass?"


	2. Under Their Dirty Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knew deep inside of him that it will ended up into this but nothing can prepare when he was brutally raped then was passed around to the whole pack like a whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already plotted the whole thing and this story will contain a total of eight chapters so there are already six remaining chapters. All right this chapter will be as dirty as fuck so for those who just wanted to read a strictly Sterek fic, you can wait until chapter 6. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"SO who wanted to go first at Derek's ass?" Rafael, the Alpha of the Chupacabra Pack asked.

Derek shivered in fear and almost pulled out his knot from Dale's ass when the latter groaned in pain. "I'm sorry! Fuck, did I hurt you?" Derek asked in terror.

"No, it should be me who must say sorry Derek. It's all my fault that this happened to all of you. I just wanted to save my brother. I didn't mean to drag you into this," Dale explained as tears started to flow down from his eyes in guilt.

Derek wished that he can see his cousin's face so he can understand whatever Dale was saying because he was so confused at that moment. "I don't understand. You're just an only child."

"My Mom had a child before she married Dad. I have an older brother named Vito. Rafael forced him---"

"Lies!" Rafael growled out angrily. "It's your spiteful pack who took him away from us."

"He came to us for help because you were abusing him and worse you took him away from his true mate!" Dale spat out venomously. 

Derek shivered in horror from what he heard. True mates were rare in the supernatural world. Thalia, Derek's mom used to tell him that it was a blessing of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and the Fates themselves. It was where two superior beings mated in the name of true love and destiny. Breaking such type of bond was forbidden and was punishable by death in the old days.

"Blasphemy!" Ricky blurted out as he kicked Dale on the face that caused the latter to collapse on the floor.

Derek growled at Ricky when he found out that Dale was unconscious. He was helpless, lying down there on the top of his cousin who trapped him through knotting while his hands were bounded on his lower back. He cannot just pulled out and risked injuring his cousin and running away or fighting back was not an option because it will be a sure death.

"I already told you that it would be best to just cut off his tongue Alpha," Damien suggested with a wicked grin.

"How can he give a proper blowjob then without a tongue? If you're claiming to be a powerful being then why not use that magic that you are so proud of to silence Dale permanently?" Jimmy asked scornfully.

"Are you taunting me?" Damien hissed angrily as black miasma started to come off from his body.

Jimmy snarled and shifted to a giant werewolf. When Derek said it was giant, he meant a nine-foot tall creature that was far bigger than a fully shifted Alpha. It looked exactly like an Alpha werewolf except that it has a tail of a crocodile and its arms, legs, and torso were covered with dark green fish scales that Derek sure was hard as steel. When it smiled, it has two pairs of wolf and crocodile teeth. It looked magnificent if it's not so scary.

"Do you know what's more impressive than a kanima? A campacti," Angel whispered to Ricky who attempted to elbow him but the former moved faster than a werecheetah and avoided the blow easily. 

"ENOUGH!!!" Rafael growled aloud in anger that caused the two menacing creatures to back down.

Derek had never felt this kind of terror for a long time. Stiles told him about chimeras but he knew the members of this pack were not of the same league. They somehow acquired their powers through natural or magical means. Derek looked around and assessed the members of the pack: Damien, the werewolf that was the Nogitsune's host who feeds on negative emotions and has knowledge with dark magic, Ricky who was a half-kanima that can paralyzed its victim, Angel who was a werewolf that can move in lightning speed, Jimmy, a hybrid campacti which was according to legends was a primordial dragon that looked like a crocodile, and Donny who was still a big mystery to him. The scariest among the pack though was Rafael, the Alpha who have the ability to control these powerful creatures on his will especially the sly and unyielding Nogitsune. How can he and his cousin escape from these monsters? 

"I really love your fear and anguish Derek. It almost tastes as good as Stiles," Damien praised as he licked his lips as if he was eating a scrumptious treat as he looked down at Derek. "You're making me horny. You see when I'm on Stiles's mind, I saw his deeply buried dark desires. You don't have any idea."

Derek growled at the Nogitsune who chuckled at his wretchedness. Derek knew that Damien was lying and was just fucking with his mind but he can't help the onslaught of visions of Stiles whipping him with wolfsbane-laced whip, his hands bound on chains as he was suspended in the air while Stiles was slicing him apart with a silver knife, he above a scalding metal while Stiles was fucking him, and other horrifying things that he knew Stiles will never do to him. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out for his sacred bonding with Stiles that successfully drove away the cold tendrils of the Nogitsune's influence.

"I see," Damien bitterly muttered as he glared at Derek. He pulled their captive by the hair so he can look at Derek's pathetic face. "You're so adamant. I will have a good time in breaking you apart," Damien whispered malevolently at Derek's ear as he let his hair go.

"Will you mind Alpha if I go first?" Damien asked politely. 

"Alpha, I ask your permission to have him first," Donny quickly interjected. "I ask this of you as the first beta on your pack."

Derek was surprised when he heard Donny spoke out because he honestly almost forgot that the guy was still there. The werewolf walked forward confidently to the spot where he and Dale were lying down. It puzzled him on why everyone was just letting the guy do whatever he wanted in spite of the fact that he seemed like the weakest member of the pack and he strongly believed that being Rafael's first beta has nothing to do with it.

"Do what you want but this is the last time that I'm going to grant you a favor. No one including you is allowed to knot him. Do you understand?" Rafael said flashing his Alpha red eyes at his beta.

"Yes Alpha," Donny simply said as he knelt beside Derek and slapped his ass. "Spread your legs boy if you don't want this to get hurt," Donny nonchalantly said as if this was just a menial chore to him.

Derek gritted his teeth and stubbornly ignored Donny. Instead he snarled at Damien who was still looking down at him with his face that was devoid of any emotions. 

"Have it your way," Donny monotonously said that was followed with a sigh as he tore a lube sachet then opened it and poured some of its contents on Derek's hole.

Derek shivered at the unexpected chilliness of the liquid that was poured down on his entrance. He thought that Donny will just proceed to fuck him but no, the guy bothered to lube him up. Derek looked back dubiously at the uninterested werewolf who quickly entered a finger inside him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Angel asked. "Stop stretching his ass. Just fuck him so you can come already. We can't wait to get our turn."

"I hate screwing a bleeding ass. You know how seeing blood triggers my killer's instinct. I can fuck him without all this shitty preparation of course but I will not be held responsible if you will ended up fucking a corpse," Donny reasoned out uncaring that almost every member of the pack was giving him the evil eye.

"Donny has a point Angel. You know how he acts when he's seeing blood. We can't risk that," Jimmy cheerfully said as he put his arm around Angel's shoulders to calm the guy. 

Derek was observing the whole exchange silently noting the animosity between the members while trying to ignore the burn and pain in the ass that was ruthlessly being fucked by four fingers now. He was biting his lips too hard uncaring that it was bleeding as he buried his nose on Dale's shoulders drowning himself in his cousin's smell that reminded him of his family. It was not enough to offer him comfort though when Donny got on top of him and sticked his dick inside him.

Derek closed his eyes in throe of agony as Donny plundered his hole. He can't imagine taking that thing inside of him without preparation. It will surely broke him because Donny must not be the biggest cock that he ever took but werewolf sex was far more intense and brutal when having sex with a human. The guy was avoiding hitting his sweet spot to deny him the pleasure perhaps, it was okay to Derek because he didn't want to enjoy his rape as well. Donny hunched his whole body atop Derek's as he began to slow down. 

"D-dont..," Derek asked but was silenced when Donny covered his mouth with his hand. Derek was struggling because he can feel Donny's knot forming on the top of his cock. He knew that Rafael forbade any members of the pack to knot him but clearly Donny was disobeying him. Derek's eyes opened in shock as his lower body twinged in familiar pain that usually came when you're on the receiving end of the knot but unlike his first time, Stiles was not there to offer him comfort. When Donny filled him up with sweltering cum, Derek closed his eyes in defeat wishing he was in a different place.

Every one gone silent when they realized what Donny had done. Even Angel who was usually snarky and antagonistic to Donny was speechless unbelievably baffled by the fact that Donny defied their Alpha. 

"What have you done?!" Rafael angrily exclaimed as he stands up from his seat and jumped magnificently in the air and touched the ground on his two feet. He was emitting an aura of pure rage that can make even the strongest fighter to piss on their pants.

Derek stilled not wanting to get this Alpha's attention. He got his eyes closed but he was aware of the Alpha's presence who circled around then stopped behind them.

"Donny, are you really trying to test my patience? My instruction was clear but you still didn't listen. You know how much I hate disobedience on my pack," Rafael explained, anger evident on his every word as he explained. "Damien!" Rafael called out.

Damien smirked in triumph as he conjured the wolfsbane-laced whip from the black miasma and handed it to Rafael. The other pack members were snickering especially Angel as their Alpha started to lash the expanse of Donny's back. Derek wanted to throw up when the sharp scent of blood hit his nostrils. He can also feel the impact of the flogging since Donny was slumping on him.

"I can no longer wait," Damien muttered as he grabbed Derek's hair and pushed his face on the Nogitsune's bulge that was obvious on the front of his pants. "Open my zipper with your teeth and suck me down. No funny business or we will hurt your friends."

Derek cried out in pain since he was still tied to Donny and the angle was kind of pulling out the guy's knot in him. He wanted to tell Damien to fuck off but he knew that the guy was more than capable to do what he promised and can always look for any reason to punish him so he did what he was told. Derek took out Damien's cock from its confinement and sucked the Nogitsune's cock as Donny's whipping continued.

Rafael were throwing insults at Donny but the latter was unresponsive. Derek can still Donny's heartbeat so he's sure that the guy was still alive but the horror of hearing the resounding whacks of the whip as it touched the human skin will forever be etched on Derek's mind. That this Alpha was headstrong to show his dominance and punished whoever tried to defy him. That this guy's cruelty didn't recognize enemies and allies that made him a completely dangerous man not just for him but for everyone.

"You're so good at this," Damien praised mockingly as he started to thrust his cock inside of Derek's mouth harsher than what was possible.

Derek was slobbering as he started to choke on the cock that was carelessly raping his mouth. It continued for ten minutes though it felt like forever for Derek. He ensured not to swallow anything and just collected them on his mouth, he spat them out later when Damien was done. Derek finally collapsed and groaned in relief as his knot finally slipped out from his cousin's ass, his relief though was short-lived when Angel flipped his and Donny's body around since they were still tied together. Derek cringed in disgust when he felt the blood seeping out from Donny's wounds that were spread around on his torso.

Angel licked his lips as he feasted his eyes at Derek's body that was glistening with sweat, his cum-covered cock was soft while his knot was deflated but Derek never looked so beautiful when he was being demoralized. He wanted to fuck Derek but Donny was still inside. They can always forced the knot out of Derek's ass of course but he knew Rafael will not appreciate a slack and ruined hole tonight. He straddled Derek's face and forced his jaw open. "Listen to me bitch, I will not hurt you if you will not do anything to irritate me. That means no biting, are we clear?"

Derek just nodded weakly because life thought him when to bend in some situations because if he will not then he was going to break. Cruel brown eyes surveyed Derek's face as the nine-inch cock slowly went down on his throat. Derek was having a hard time to breathe but he must endured this hell if he wanted to live. 

"That's a good bitch," Angel praised as he quickened his pace, ensuring that he will make Derek choke on his every thrust. He was moaning in pleasure especially when his balls hit Derek's stubbled jaw that gave him a tickling sensation. The warmth and slick passage that accommodate his cock was the best feeling ever. Angel really liked the way those murdering hazel green looked up at him, it thrilled him especially when he intentionally buried the bitch's nose on his pubes that he knew Derek hated so much. 

Derek focused sucking the head of Angel's cock when he sensed that the guy was coming. He hated (and beyond disgusted) to do this but he have the lives of Lydia and Dale on his shoulders. He was right of course because after a minute, his mouth was filled with Angel's white hot essence.

"Don't swallow it yet. Show it to me," Angel ordered that Derek followed of course.

Derek shamefully opened his mouth to show it to Angel. The latter smiled in approval and wiped his cock on Derek's stubbled jaw.

"You can swallow it now," Angel ordered.

Derek did doing his best not to throw up at the unpleasant taste. Angel messed his hair as if telling him that he did a good job. Derek looked at his left and became heartbroken when he saw his cousin Dale who was still unconscious but being fucked by Jimmy in the ass and Ricky in the mouth. The sight was dreary and aggravating.

Jimmy sensed that someone was watching him while he's fucking Dale and he was right when he saw that it was Derek. Maybe their new bitch was jealous for not getting Jimmy's attention. Jimmy chuckled at Derek's senseless behavior. Of course, he loved all of the pack's babies equally but Derek was new and perhaps insecured. It was Jimmy's responsibility to let Derek know that he was loved. He pulled out his dick from Dale's ass but before he left, Ricky whispered something on his ear. It made him smile in glee so he didn't waste his time then went quickly to the spot where Derek is.

"Hello love," Jimmy murmured as he began to touch Derek's hairy thigh tenderly then went higher until he reached his orifice that was still filled with Donny's knot. "Let's see," he said softly as he entered his finger on Derek's hole.

Derek squirmed in discomfort as the wandering finger pressed against his sensitive wall then crooked down to touch what he assumed either Donny's cock or knot. Donny started to groan in pain for whatever reason and Derek was shock to realize why when he felt a warm sensation that filled him up again but this he knew it was not cum but blood.

"What have you done?" Derek asked in a hoarse voice.

"Just prick on his knot to give him a lesson," Jimmy said as he pulled out his clawed finger that was covered with blood from Derek's ass.

The sight was repulsive and Derek almost threw up but he stopped himself from doing so. Donny's knot deflated completely because of the pain and slipped out from his ass. Derek must be going crazy because he's starting to feel sorry for his rapist. He closed his eyes in confusion when he felt a series of taps against his thigh. He didn't know if it were just random touches but it felt like the same code that he invented when he was a kid for his childhood friend who was a mute and a deaf. He didn't know if this was just a wishful thinking or what but the taps and the message that it was telling him was so accurate that it was hard to believe that this was all a big coincidence.

Derek was so absorbed on his thoughts that Jimmy gave him two slaps just to get his attention. He looked shockingly at his assaulter who was obviously pissed off.

"Do I get your attention now or do you want another slap?" Jimmy asked as he pulled Derek up by his hair to get off from Donny's body. 

Jimmy dragged Derek to where Ricky was. The half-kanima was smoking a cigarette as if bored while Dale was lapping at his cock. Derek didn't know whether to be thankfuk or not to see that his cousin was conscious again but then again it didn't matter whether they were awake or not, these bastards will still rape them one way or another.

"Took you long enough," Ricky grumbled as he pushed Dale's head away from his cock.

"Need to take my time to educate Donny about his place on the pack," Jimmy said delightfully.

"Damn right," Ricky agreed as he began to stroke his own cock. "Derek..."

Derek looked at Ricky who was leering at him shamelessly that made him more conscious of his nakedness that was really weird. Jimmy pushed him to Ricky who had his arms widely opened as if welcoming him and much to his surprise, the guy kissed him in the lips while squeezing his chest lovingly as if he was touching a woman's breast. Jimmy on the other hand knelt then kissed his neck as he thrusted three of his fingers inside without warning. 

Ricky was a good kisser licking every inch of his mouth as if he was marking his territory but it was so dirty and wrong that made the experience bad for Derek. Jimmy lifted his leg and his cock inside of him.

"Love, you're as loose as a one-way whore," Jimmy teased as he grabbed Derek's hips to stabilize his thrusts. Unlike Donny, Jimmy was aiming for his sweet spot that he was able to hit on his third thrust. 

Derek wanted to die as his cock hardened for his rapists. He was trying to push Ricky's head away that was now suckling at his nipple like a baby for his mother's milk. Jimmy started to jerk him off while sucking at the side of his neck passionately like what a real lover does. "S-STOP!!! Fuck don't. It's too much. Stop please..," Derek pleaded because he didn't want to feel good while he was being raped but the two didn't listen instead they continued their ministrations as if the three of them were making love. He can deal with pain and torture but not this. He was overloaded with pleasure and as much as he didn't want to, his orgasm came that shattered something inside of him.

"You're so good baby boy," Ricky praised as he collected some of Derek's release on his fingers and forced him to eat it.

Derek slumped weakly against Jimmy who pulled out his cock that was still hard and transferred him to Ricky's. The guy easily lifted Derek off the ground and made him wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt Ricky's meaty hands spread his ass apart and impaled him on his cock. Derek just groaned as he was filled again with the older man's cock.

"Donny really loosened your cunt boy but don't worry we will do something to fix it later. We will breed your ass baby boy. I know you wanted it so bad," Ricky whispered on Derek's ears as his body was forced to move up and down as if he weighed nothing. 

Derek tried to get free but it was proven for the nth time to be in vain because he was now weaker than ever. He was sure that whatever that was used to bound his wrists were not just wolfsbane because it felt like it was sucking in his strength. 

"Love just give in and let your body get what it wants," Jimmy murmured from his back.

"What I want is for you to let us go!" Derek hissed in anger.

Jimmy sighed in disappointment as he positioned his dick on Derek's already occupied entrance. Derek tried to struggle but his body was frozen as if he was paralyzed. He looked at Ricky who flashed his snake-like amber eyes at him. 

"I already mastered my venom. I can control the effect that I can inflict to my victims like I can make them paralyze slowly but still activate their erogenous receptors," Ricky explained that finally made sense to everything.

Derek shouted in orgasmic bliss as he came when Jimmy forced his dick inside of him. It should be painful because he knew he was torn inside but he felt nothing that moment but sexual gratification.

"Love, you came again?" Jimmy asked then chuckled in affection. "So cute. You can deny as much as you want but your body will always betray you no matter what!"

Derek closed his eyes and tried to zone out from this loathsome and twisted experience. The werewolves kept on hitting his prostate while caressing his body and he must already came thrice for the past ten minutes but Derek was determined to give these the guys the satisfaction. They must already have his body under their control but not his mind and especially not his heart that will always belong to Stiles no matter what.

Ricky and Jimmy grunted in pleasure as they finally came inside of him. Derek can feel their knots growing but he knew they will not dare to put it in him. He closed his eyes as the venom finally worn out. He wanted to scream when he finally felt the extreme pain that came from the brutal pounding of two werewolves without proper preparation. When they were done, they just dropped Derek down to the ground obviously upset that they were not able to break him. He wanted to die when blood and cum gushed out from his ass. 

"You're still whole after all. Impressive," Rafael praised from his throne. "Bring him here."

Jimmy and Ricky begrudgingly carried him on each of his arms. He was exhausted and his brain was muddled but it became alert in fear when he saw a fully-shifted Angel that was seven feet tall. The guy looked more of black dog than a wolf with a blue flame flickering on its forehead. It was also covered in chains that clinked loudly as he fucked a battered Donny in impossible speed. Derek was not sure if it was still a part of Donny's punishment but he was still thankful that he was not the one in his place. 

Jimmy and Ricky quickly pushed Derek down to kneel before Rafael who looked down at him with unreadable expression. Derek tried to look away but Rafael quickly grabbed his hair before he even tried to do it. The Alpha flashed his red eyes at Derek that made his knees weak.

"Take out my cock and be sure to slick it with your spit. That's the only lube that you will get," Rafael ordered.

Derek didn't know why but his body moved against his will. Omegas like him or even betas were inclined to cower in the presence of any Alpha but one may fight it if he has the will to do so. This Alpha's compelling power though was beyond crazy and terrifying. He tried to stop his shaking hands but he simply can't and found himself unbuckling Rafael's belt then unzipped his pants. He took out the Alpha's dick and was surprised to its sheer size. It was the biggest cock that he ever saw that was around 11.5 inches. He clamped his teeth together but it still opened up and began to lap the entirety of the Alpha's cock, he even tongued at the slit then sucked its head relishing himself with its musky and unique taste against his will. 

Rafael pushed his head down to take the whole thing in his mouth. Derek choked in the size because it was just simply too much. It felt like his jaw was going to break if he continued doing it.

"That's enough," Rafael announced. "Now ride your Alpha's cock."

Derek with shaking knees did what he was told. He felt like a prisoner on his own body as he lowered himself and took the impossibly enormous head of the Alpha's cock in his ass that caused him a searing pain. He felt like passing out when his body still insisted to take more of its length until it was almost halfway. Derek felt like his ears were going to explode when he suddenly heard a piercing scream. He thought at first that it was Lydia but then he realized it was coming from him when his vocal cords started to strain.

The pain he realized relieved him temporarily from the Alpha's control when he willed his body to pull away and it followed for a second. Rafael as if sensing this, growled aloud to regain his control over him and pulled him down to impale him fully in his monstrous cock that tore Derek's anal tissues.

"Move," Rafael commanded in his Alpha voice that demanded full submission.

Derek groaned and tried to get away but his body betrayed him again. Derek began to fuck himself in the Alpha's length, his blood easing his thrusts. He knew it was wrong but he was kind of thankful to Donny because of the preparation and the knotting he did to him earlier. He was sure he was already dead right now if not for him.

Regardless, every inch that went in and out of him was pure torture that was slowly killing him. This was actually worse than what Jimmy and Ricky did to him earlier because this was so much worse. 

Derek closed his eyes in humiliation as his cock started to harden uncaring of Rafael's claws that were deeply buried on his waist. Rafael snarled as he used him like a sex doll or a fleshlight. 

It continued for a few more minutes until Derek thought he was used to it but Rafael proved him wrong when the cock in him started to throb and became bigger that what was possible. Derek experienced fisting before but that was nothing compared to the abnormal stretching that he was being subjected to right now. He was sure that Rafael already shifted into his Alpha form. 

"You're my bitch and the sooner you accept the fact the better," Rafael growled out in his ears then bit hard on his shoulders.

Derek shook his head in pain and denial, uncaring if he was a total wreck and a mess from the tears and snots that covered his entire face. Deep inside he knew that Rafael was right, that it will eventually happened, that he will break but he will hold on until he can... for Dale and Lydia and above everything for his promise to Stiles. They will be together again and he will make sure of that. He dared to believe in their love and that's what kept him strong and quiet when Rafael knotted his insides.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK was in great pain, his whole body was battered especially his hole that was damaged severely. He knew even with werewolf healing, it'll take days to recover from his injuries but he knew as well that the Chupacabra pack will not give him that luxury. Now here he was in the stinky cellar with his equally abused cousin and Donny who was demoted to be the pack's bitch for defying his Alpha once. If there was a consolation on his miserable situation, it was the fact that they took off his bindings.

Derek touched the burn marks on his wrists that was caused by wolfsbane and hissed in pain. Now that he was alone (since he didn't count Dale and Donny who were unconscious beside him), he started to think about Stiles. If he was okay or not or if James found him and took him home to Beacon Hills. Then his thoughts drifted to Donny who was lying down on the cold floor like a pitiful beggar. Derek would like to believe that Donny meant that message earlier and it was not just random tapping on his thigh.

'I'm sorry to hurt you but it's necessary. Someone will...'

Derek closed his eyes unsure whether he was just imagining things earlier to give himself hope. He desperately spelled out the word 'HELP' by tapping on the metal wall. He knew that it was impossible but Stiles taught him that if he lost hope then it was time to have faith and he dared to believe in it.

A series of tap on the metal wall answered him back that said:

'It's coming but first we need to talk.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith. Derek's suffering will end soon so hang on my faithful readers!
> 
> Warnings and Reminders:  
> Please be warned that the only thing that I borrowed from the porn stars on this series were their names and bodies so their attitude in this fic will not be the same on their porn movies or in real life. Any resemblance in reality was not intentional.
> 
> Please be reminded that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


	3. Breaking Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was saved when a mystery guy heavily covered in magic came with the help and sacrifice of a friend but would it be enough to save him from the arms of death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good chapter for Derek at last!!! I'm so giddy because one of my favorite porn stars of all time will appear in this fic!
> 
> I also use some Latin words that were in caps lock and have their corresponding meaning on the glossary at the end note. It might be inconsistent because I'm just using Merriam-Webster's Dictionary so forgive me in advance.
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

DEREK was finally able to breath properly when Jimmy pulled his knot from his mouth. He wanted to throw up but stopped himself because the last thing he wanted was to ended up with a broken jaw. 

"That's a good boy," Jimmy praised while patting his head.

Derek wanted to bite the hand of his perpetrator but he needed to endure for now to survive besides he was still knotted to Angel who was still pounding his ass. Angel was disgustingly in full shift Kludde while fucking him.

According to Donny who was his newfound ally, Angel was more like a weredog than a werewolf. He can outrun anyone or anything and can also shape-shift into a horse, a giant, a hairy black cat, a frog, a bat, or a horrible black bird. The only indication that he was near was the rattling sound of the chains that covered him when he moves. 

He also learned about the capabilities and probable weaknesses of the other members of the pack that Donny relayed to him using their secret Morse code that the latter learned from his younger sister Ava who also happened to be Derek's childhood friend. Unfortunately, Ava was one of the members of the pack that Rafael killed when he assumed the role of the Alpha. Derek's anger increased tenfold in learning that the cruel Alpha killed a powerless and innocent human who was also a mute and a deaf. That kind of action was beyond evil and madness.

Derek's trip to memory lane was put into stop as he moaned in pain as a portion of Angel's knot was being forced out of his hole on the weredog's every thrust. The guy moved too fast that his body was having a hard time to get used to its size. He smacked his head on the dirty floor not just to distract himself from his own pain but also to drown Donny's agonized screams as Damien, the Nogitsune's host tortured his friend. Derek was thankful that Dale was unconscious that moment to be subjected to the hell that he and Donny were suffering, atleast for a moment. 

"I'm actually disappointed that we broke you this easy," Angel growled out as he quickened his pace.

Derek wanted to growl back but he needed to remain compliant for now. Struggling and fighting against them will just be futile and nonsense. He groaned out softly as he Jimmy grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his head up.

"He's not yet broken. Look at his eyes you mutt and you will know," Jimmy disappointedly said to Angel then leaned closer to Derek's ear to whisper. "You can pretend as long as you want but we will make a real bitch out of you one way or another."

Derek closed his eyes trying his best to ignore Jimmy's words. Donny told him that the help will come soon and he believed him. He will reunite with Stiles and nothing can stop him from his goal. He clawed at the dirt as Angel pulled out his knot in spite of the fact that they were still tied. He let out a roar as he felt pangs of anguish from his current situation. 

"That's good! No matter what Jimmy said, keep in mind that you're the best bitch in here okay?" Angel said.

Derek decided to stay quiet and unresponsive. He closed his eyes as he tried to stop the impending tears.

"Do not black out on me or I swear I will wake your good for nothing cousin to take your punishment," Damien threatened as he hit Derek's cousin with his monkshood-laced whip, Dale whimpered in anguish.

"S-stop it. Beat me instead," Derek blurted out angrily.

"What's the magic word then?" Damien asked without any emotion on his face.

"P-please... please hurt me instead," Derek pleaded with his teeth grinding angrily.

"Your wish is my command," Damien evilly murmured as he raised his whip to hit Derek.

Derek closed his eyes in the expected ache that will surely come. He tried to recall his good times with Stiles and found himself trapped in a specific memory of their first time together after the younger man's graduation in FBI. He remembered the pillow talk that they had about them and their future together. They talked about their plans in plural. The dreams of we, us, and ours are very ambitious but together they can and they will because they have each other. And that what keeps Derek from giving up because Stiles was waiting for him to make their dreams a reality.

 

∆∆∆

STILES wanted to scream out in frustration but he knew he must kept his temper in check. He was scared for Derek's safety and so do James but the werewolf clearly was losing it.

James Jameson, an omega that they befriended that helped them to get rid of Derek's curse was walking nervously back and forth inside of their hotel room trying to call someone that can help them. The werewolf started to act this way when he found out that Derek went to the territory of Chupacabra Pack. The said pack was once known as the most dignified pack in Mexico where the first Mexican werewolf or Itcuintlipotzotli came from but it changed when Rafael took over the pack. The new Alpha was very corrupt that he killed all of the members of the pack who was against his leadership and stole the mate of the former Alpha. 

For the past three days, Stiles was experiencing stings from time to time that he knew came from the mating bond that was clearly telling him that Derek was in pain. He was very scared for Derek but he knew that there was nothing that he can do about it. He called Scott and Liam for help but there were also fighting for their lives against the new threat in Beacon Hills. Mason told him that he and Deaton confirmed that it was a work of a Dark Druid that was even more powerful than Jennifer.

That call with Mason was yesterday, now everyone that he tried to reach out from Beacon Hills were silent as if there was a strong magic that blocked all of the communication. It's either that or everyone he knew back from home were all dead, he desperately hoped that it was the former. 

He was torn to choose in finding Derek or going back home. He was trying to analyze all of the options and its consequences. If he will follow Derek, then he knew James will come with him no matter what and there was a 100% possibility that they will be killed. The saner choice was to come back to Beacon Hills and helped his friends (in any way that he can) and if they will succeed then they can always go back to Mexico with a better and stronger reinforcement but still they he didn't know if there will be an enough time to rescue Derek. He can feel that their bond was weakening meaning to say that his mate was in great pain and suffering somewhere. 

Stiles closed his eyes in hopelessness. He wanted to be optimistic but the problems were too much for him to bear. For three days, he was having a hard time to keep the panic attacks in bay to overwhelm him but he knew that it was inevitable somehow. He was still in the middle of contemplation when the door bursted open and an unwanted presence barged in without even knocking.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK threw up blood again for the third time that night. He was battered severely and suffering from fever caused by the wolfsbane that Damien injected on his veins. He looked so sick and miserable that Ricky decided to leave him alone and fucked Donny instead.

"D-Derek, hold on please. You can do this. For Stiles, please don't give up," Dale begged as he tried to wipe the beads of sweat on Derek's forehead.

Derek excruciatingly tried to open his eyes. In his blurring vision, he touched his cousin's face to reassure him that he will not easily succumb to death.

'Help is coming,' Donny tapped in Morse code on the metal wall. They were secretly passing messages using this way for the past three days to communicate.

Derek was kind of hearing it from Donny for the past three days, every single night but he still clinged to hope. He was sure that Stiles by now was worried and doing whatever he can to find him. 

The wolfsbane that was in his body afflicted his nerves and his internal organs. Only miracle can save him from this predicament and he uttered a wish to someone powerful out there to make Stiles forgot about him just in case he will die tonight. 

'He's here,' Donny's message said that made Derek scared because he thought it was Rafael, the Chupacabra Pack's Alpha.

A little smile etched in Dale's face as the familiar cozy sensation of pack overcame his senses but it changed to fear when he realized what it must meant. He looked around desperately to find a trace of his pack mate but there were no any sound or scent that he can't pick out anywhere until a blinding light suddenly appeared in the center of the jail.

Derek closed his eyes in twinge as his vision was filled with bright light. Surprisingly, it felt warm that lessen the unbearable hurt that he was experiencing.

"I'm sorry for coming too late to rescue you Dale," the stranger apologized as he put his hand on the top of Dale's head.

"How did you found us?" Dale asked.

"Donny visited me four days ago in my dreams. He informed me that you were being kept here."

"Thank God you're here Cameron," Dale said hopefully as he removed Cameron's hand and transferred it to Derek's forehead instead. "Heal him first Cameron. He is Derek, my cousin and he will surely die if you will not help him."

"But Dale---"

"I'm the main reason why his sister was murdered and his friend got enslaved. He was captured and tortured because of me. This is the least that I can do for him," Dale murmured in a broken voice.

Cameron grimly nodded in understanding as he began to murmur "RELEVARE" to heal Derek. He gasped due to the severe damage that the werewolf has. "He should already be dead with all of these internal and external damage that he has. He's very strong."

Derek didn't hear anything that Dale and the other guy were talking about. He was too focused on savoring the feeling of the tepid light that seeped into his body. It drove away the coldness that was trying to consume him. Suddenly he had an uncontrollable urge to vomit and he did but this time it was black goo that was obviously from the poisonous wolfsbane.

"That's the only thing that I can do for now but he will survive don't worry about it but Dale we really need to go now," Cameron said worriedly as he took his pack mate's hand in his.

"Can you take the three of us?" Dale asked hopefully.

Cameron shook his head mournfully. "Unfortunately, I can just carry one of you. I have been searching you for weeks non-stop and without any proper rest. The magical barriers that covered this place was a serious evil sorcery that breaking in itself almost killed me. The voodoo used in here is ancient and very strong. I wonder..," Cameron murmured as he closed his eyes as if trying to sense something.

"A n-nogitsune," Derek stammered weakly.

Cameron opened his eyes and looked down at Derek with curiosity. "You and Vito have the same eyes Derek. You can actually pass as twins... wait a second, you said that there's a Nogitsune here but I can smell a different type of fox magic coming off from you. Do they have another kitsune other than the Nogitsune on their pack?"

Donny coughed so hard and weakly leaned against the cold metal wall. "No, all of them are hybrids but there's no other kitsune here."

"I'm not sure," Cameron uttered confusingly.

"I am friends with a thunder kitsune but I haven't seen her in years," Derek explained tiredly. He closed his eyes in agony as he felt poison slowly killing his veins but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Might be because of it," Cameron spoke softly as if he was not convinced but after that, everyone was quiet.

"If you can just take one then take Derek with you. You see, I'm already incapacitated," Dale explained as he tapped at his left leg that was bended in the wrong place. "Earlier Damien broke my leg when I asked it to stop hurting Derek when my cousin passed out after he was injected by wolfsbane."

"I can fix your leg," Cameron convincingly said.

"It will take all your power to do that and you know that for a fact. Take Derek instead, he has friends that can help us to end the reign of these mongrels," Dale venomously hissed in anger.

"But Alpha will be mad if---"

"Cameron, we can all feel your exhaustion. You're at your limit already. You will have the biggest chance to escape now if you will take Derek with you," Dale argued.

"I know but what if I leave for now and comes back with reinforcement latern for the three of you so they not notice?" Cameron asked desperately.

"Derek will die now if you will not help him. He's dying already and I can smell it... I know you are aware of that as well. I promise I will not die and hold on until you come back for me," Dale pleaded. "Leave now. This is my command as the mate of your Alpha. Please honor my wishes."

Cameron looked torn but he finally nodded. With the help of Donny, he situated Derek on his back then carried him off.

"I'll go with you," Donny decided.

"I'm sorry but I can just take one---"

"I know, I will come with you to guide you on your way out. I memorized this place by heart. Without me, you will be lost," Donny explained.

Cameron looked hard at Donny then sighed in defeat. "Alright then. FRANGERE!"

Derek whimpered but stared in awe as their wolfsbane-laced jail exploded with golden blast. The guy who introduced himself was emitting a powerful aura but it felt warm and light unlike the cold and heavy feeling that the Nogitsune had. 

"Be safe and Derek, I'm sorry again," Dale muttered.

"PROTEGERE..," Cameron sofly whispered as glitters of gold slipped from his lips then covered Dale's body. "That will last for three days atleast. We will save you by then."

"I trust you, go now," Dale spoke softly.

Donny nodded then run quickly followed by Cameron and Derek. The maze of dark passages were so bizarre and complicated that Derek became dizzy but Donny was sure and confident. Cameron murmured "MEMOR" as they followed Donny. Derek felt a small smile curved on his mouth when he finally see a small sliver of light.

"A-almost there," Donny panted on their way out.

"Stop," Cameron said with anger.

Donny hesitated but complied and looked back in Cameron confusingly until he stiffened in fear. He slowly looked back at the direction of the exit when suddenly three shadowed figures appeared there to block their path.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jimmy snarled as he, Angel, and Ricky shifted on their monster form.

 

∆∆∆

AS Stiles watched the moving scenery on the window of their car, he suddenly felt his heart throbbed in anguish. He grasped at the part of his chest where his heart is as he felt the mating bond being severed excruciatingly slow as if Derek was dying. The stings that he was experiencing for these days were nothing compared to this torture.

"Stiles! What's happening?" James asked worriedly as he wiped the tears on Stiles's eyes that the latter was unaware of.

"Going back to Beacon Hills is a mistake. Derek is dying right now," Stiles said exhaustedly.

"I'm not sure about that. I want to save him as well but we still don't know where he is. The territory of the Chupacabra Pack is vast and dangerous besides it's just the two of us," James shamefully admitted.

"Make it three. Why are you always trying to exclude me?" Woody Fox bitterly muttered as he glanced back at his two companies who are sitting at the backseat of his car. Derek called him two days ago to get Stiles and James since the werewolf didn't know how to drive and basically technologically challenged living in a forest like a primitive man.

"You're human, you don't count," James mumbled.

"Stiles is also a human," Woody retorted.

"Yes but he's a werewolf's mate," James argued.

"Well if you will take me as a mate then we will not have a problem here. The offer still stands you know..," Woody looked back at James and winked at them teasingly.

James looked away blushing while grumbling 'stupid human'. Stiles smiled a little feeling a bit better since their bickering distracted him a little from the pain. Woody according to Derek was into redheads so it was really not a shock that he was shamelessly flirting with the grumpy omega. James was like Derek but their main difference was the omega's tendency to be flustered and scandalized easily. The sparks though were there but James was obviously stubborn in denying Woody.

Stiles bit his lower lip as the pain intensified. He gripped at his chest tighter as he screamed aloud in throes of agony that stopped Woody and James from their brawl. The omega tried to take out the pain from Stiles but it was not working since it's not physical pain. The ache started to build up until it became too much that he lost consciousness.

"If Derek really is dying then we need to save Stiles. The mating bond will kill him as well human. I know a shaman who can help us to sever the bond," James worriedly said.

"What will happen to Derek then?" Woody asked. "Derek told me a little about it. Is that true that mating bond is like a death sentence? That cutting it off like that will kill the weaker mate?"

James's face turned grim as his jaws clenched. "We don't have a choice."

"Stiles and I are not close but I know that he will allow not that to happen," Woody angrily argued.

"Perhaps but I know Derek and you know him as well. He will not let anything happen to Stiles. They will die for each other and I will honor my promise to him to keep Stiles safe no matter what it takes. I know that he will support my decision..."

Woody clenched his hands on the steering wheel. He knew Derek quite well and James was right. Derek will rather die than to see Stiles suffer. He sighed in defeat and tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes. "Tell me then, where can we find that certain shaman?"

 

∆∆∆

DEREK tried to open his eyes but he simply can't. He knew he will die that moment because of the wolfsbane poisoning on his veins and he cried weakly knowing Stiles will die with him. Now Jimmy, Angel, and Ricky were blocking their way to safety and Derek wished the poison will just kill him because another filthy touch from those monsters was was worse than death.

"Derek..," Donny whispered softly. 

Derek was shock because of the softness in there. It was the first time that he heard the werewolf addressing him vocally since they were communicating through Morse code. It was authoritative yet gentle like how the way Scott talked using his Alpha voice.

"When you see Vito, tell him I love him," Donny murmured that made Derek shock and Cameron stiffened. "Tell him I'm sorry for giving him away to Rafael. That's the only way to save him especially our kid not that I'm justifying what I did. Tell the Keller Pack especially their Alpha that I apologized, I'm the one who informed Dale about Vito. I am the root cause of everything. I wish that I was a better Alpha..."

"ENOUGH!" Ricky growled, sneering at Donny with disgust. "You traitor! Alpha accepted you even though you are nothing but a pathetic and weak lowlife. Alpha may not have the power to kill you because of the pact but we surely can especially now that you turned out to be a betrayer of your own pack."

"You are the traitors of the Chupacabra Pack! You disgraced our wolf ancestors especially the great Itcuintlipotzotli. You're breaking our codes to preserve life and protect the weak. All of you didn't earn your place in the pack," Donny growled as he shifted to a beta werewolf. The other three werewolves growled back and tried to advance.

"PRUINA!" Cameron said as their enemies's feet suddenly were covered by frost. "That will not last and they're blocking the entrance."

"Cameron, do you still have enough power to transport Derek with you?"

"I do but what about you?" Cameron asked.

"I will buy you some time so you can escape. I might no longer be an Alpha of this pack but I'm still a descendant of the original werewolf," Donny explained.

"There might be another way for the three of us to---"

"Please remember my message Derek," Donny said effectively cutting off whatever Derek was trying to say. "And Cameron, please take care of Vito. The way you said his name earlier reminded me of myself when I'm talking about him. He might be cranky and stubborn sometimes but he is a keeper. Do this for me, please."

Cameron clenched his jaws and looked at Donny's eyes. It might be his imagination but those golden beta eyes shifted to red for a second. "He still loves you and your son is waiting for you." 

Donny sighed and closed his eyes in hesitation and sadness, his lips were trembling but when he opened his eyes once more, they were full of determination and resolved. "Tell Donatello that his Daddy was not a coward and that I love him and his Papa more than anything and please cut off our bonding mate before you go, okay? Now, go!" Donny said as he stood before Cameron and Derek as if blocking them.

The three finally broke the ice and tried to attack them but Cameron was ready. "TRANSPORTARE!"

Derek tried to reach out to Donny but suddenly his vision was filled with golden light. The last thing he remembered before they vanished was Donny's heroic face and the message that he tried to convey using their secret Morse code. The message was 'avenge us'.

 

∆∆∆

"I might know some things but I'm still new to this werewolf stuff so can you please elaborate how is it possible to tie one's life force to their chosen mate?" Woody asked as he watched the never-ending boring sight of the desert on his window as he drove to the location of the shaman.

"That's an esoteric secret among our kind and you don't have the right to know about it human," James retorted disgustingly as he glared at the back of their driver.

Woody snorted in annoyance and continued to drive trying to pretend that what James said didn't bother him.

James fidgeted on the backseat, feeling guilty that the human seemed upset. Woody was reeking of hurt that kind of affected him which was weird because he never had liked any human beings until he met Stiles. He knew he will regret it but he decided to talk. "Mating is the most sacred ritual of our kind, bestowed to us by Psyche and Eros, the divinities of soul and love. It is basically conjoining of two loving souls into one."

"So it was like they just have a single soul," Woody uttered.

"You're using your brain after all," James remarked.

Woody grinned like a loon. The fact that James talked to him and was now insulting him without the usual offending rudeness can be considered as an improvement to their relationship. He shook his head in disappointment to himself for thinking about his love life when his friends were on a hard situation. "Then how can you break the mating bond? I suppose it doesn't work like divorce where you just need to sign a piece of paper and proclaim that you're separated."

"Idiot! Mating is not as simple as that. Only beings that can do magic have the power to do that and just to make it clear, I'm not talking about magicians who can do party tricks and pull rabbits from their hats but magicians who can touch the essence of life which is the soul. Even the bonded mates cannot break the bond on their own and breaking it is prohibited unless it's a matter of life-and-death. Once it was broken, the stronger one lives while the other will perish but breaking it unfortunately will not assure survival unless the bond was between true mates. There's what we call a one-hour aftereffect that will torment the living partner as a punishment from the gods for breaking the sacred ritual. According to my Mother, the pain felt like someone was burning you alive and that's for one hour. If one of them lives, then that's a sign that they were both forgiven for breaking their vows."

"So there's still a possibility that one of them is going to die after all?" Woody asked angrily.

"That's the risk that we need to take. They're the only ones that I have, I cannot lose both of them. Please..," James pleaded.

Woody was conflicted on what he will do. He kind of hated James for being so selfish but the guy has a point. If Derek was here, he will give his life willingly for Stiles and of course he knew that Stiles will do the same for Derek. There's also a part of him that was telling him that Derek was somewhere out there being tormented and trying to hold on for his dear life not for himself but to ensure that Stiles will not die. James also told him that the guys who have Derek are cruel and evil so who knew what torture he was enduring right now. He badly wanted to comfort James because the guy was devastated but he knew that this was not the right time. Until now he was still undecided what to do but he knew that he must tried to do something, if not for Derek and Stiles then atleast for one of them.

 

∆∆∆

"THE wolfsbane, it's killing him. If I will not do it then he's going to die!" someone shouted angrily.

That was the sound that Derek first heard when he woke-up. He forced his eyes to open and met with the green eyes of a cute chubby toddler that was looking at him with awe. The little guy looked like Donny that made his heart clenched painfully remembering the guy's sacrifice. Derek inhaled and confirmed that the kid is a werewolf.

"I understand that but did you see yourself in the mirror? You looked like you were hit by a monster truck," the other voice argued.

"That's overstatement," the first voice retorted that Derek found out was Cameron.

"Cam, I wanted to save Derek as well. He's my cousin for crying out loud but you no longer have the energy to do it. Look at yourself," the other guy said that Derek thought was Dale at first.

"Vito, I will not let Dale and Donny's sacrifice be in vain. I made up my mind. You can't stop me," Cameron decided as he lifted Derek off the bed like a bride and carried him to the bathroom.

Derek wanted to protest especially when he found out that he was naked but it was futile since he's too weak to do anything. He moaned in relief when he was slowly put down to soak in the lukewarm water of the huge circular pool that was filled with unknown plants. The herbal water helped a bit though to lessen the pain as the water seeped deeper into his skin. 

"Derek, are you awake?" Cameron asked.

"Y-yes," Derek answered softly as sleep tried to claim him again.

"Listen, I know that you endured a lot of abuse already but in able for me to heal you, we need to have s-sex," Cameron stammered shyly as he looked away trying to avoid Derek's dazed eyes. "A-alright hear me out, okay? I'm an incubus and my magic works well through sexual intercourse. I can heal you by pure magic but I no longer have enough juice to do it and we don't have enough time until the wolfsbane kills you. Not that I'm making excuses just to get into your pants or something---"

"Cut the crap Cam, Derek already understands whatever you're trying to say," Vito grumbled as he entered the bathroom wearing nothing but a white robe. He met Cameron's questioning eyes with a roll of his own eyes as if to say 'shut-up and watch how to do this right'. He knelt on the floor and wiped the bangs on Derek's forehead. "Hey cousin, I'm Vito by the way. You already heard the idiot's reason on why we need to do this, right?"

Derek nodded dumbly and stared at Vito with awe because it felt like he was staring at his own reflection. Unlike Dale, he and Vito have almost the same built. He can't help but think about Stiles's ridiculous story about doppelgangers that made him sad all of a sudden. He didn't know what will be Stiles's reaction if he found out that he was raped again and now he was letting Cameron fuck him but he will deal with the repercussions later because he knew that this was a necessary evil.

"I know you don't want to cheat on your mate but this needs to be done. Please let us help you. I don't know if you heard me earlier when I'm trying to stop Cam from healing you, it's not that I want you to die. It's just I'm concern about him. I'm sorry," Vito apologized.

"It's okay," Derek mumbled weakly as he tried to smile. "I don't want anything to happen to him as well. He already saved me and if healing me will really put him in danger then please don't do it. Cameron, you already helped me escape and I will always be thankful of that and you must not really do this if your life is at stake. You promised to Donny that you will take care of Vito and their son, remember?"

Vito wiped the tears on his own eyes as he heard what Derek said. Earlier, Cameron already explained to him what happened. It was heartbreaking but Vito fully understood and respected his mate's decision. He was sorry to doubt the guy and held grudges with him when he thought Donny was coward for handing him to Rafael like a dirty whore but now that he knew all the facts, he was feeling guilty especially with his mate's sacrifice in cutting off their bond just to save him. "Cam already told me everything but the main reason I'm here is to ensure that both of you will survive."

"I don't understand," Cameron said but he stiffened when Vito removed his robe exposing his naked body before the two.

"You will die if you force yourself to heal him using your own energy. I'm the only member of the pack that's here so I am willing to share my strength with you so you can use it to replenish yours and heal my cousin," Vito explained.

Cameron just nodded as if stupefied and undressed awkwardly and sloppily. Vito shook his head in disappointment and helped Cameron to unbuckle his belt. 

"Are you really an incubus or a Vestal maiden?" Vito teased as he unzipped Cameron's pants then quickly pulled it down, the guy was unsurprisingly hard.

Derek watched the two in admiration. There was really an undeniable chemistry between the two but it was obvious that they were suppressing themselves because of Donny but he would like to believe that someday they will be together. It reminded him of Stiles and again he felt guilty again for letting this happen. 

Vito suddenly felt embarrassment as Cameron stared at him with desire. He decided to look at his cousin instead who looked torn perhaps at the notion of having sex with them. "It's obvious that you're feeling bad about this because you're already mated but technically this is not really cheating. It is very common to traditional packs such as the Hales and Kellers to encourage its members to have an intercourse with one another to strengthen the bond between them regardless of their familial relations. Ordinary humans may argue otherwise but this is part of our nature and culture."

Derek bowed down his head in defeat. It's actually the truth since Thalia discussed this matter to them before the Hale fire. Laura decided though to stop practicing it when she became the Alpha so Derek didn't enforce this to his own pack as well when he was an Alpha.

"You may argue that you're not part of our pack but you're already an honorary member just for being affiliated to our Alpha's mate," Vito added.

Derek knew Vito was right so again he just nodded in agreement. Stiles is the most open-minded and understanding person that he knew so Derek knew that somehow the guy would understand. He watched Vito joining him into the pool and pulled him closer by encircling his arms around his waist. 

"Don't be shy. Look at me Derek," Vito instructed as he tilted his cousin's face to his then gently kissed his lips. 

Derek was hesitant but let Vito entered his tongue to explore his mouth. He moaned when he felt his cousin's finger caressed the the crease of his ass.

Cameron groaned in arousal at the display. He really liked Vito in a romantic way. He was planning to date the guy since they met but Vito was still suffering from the lost of his mate. He knew he needed to wait but being an incubus has its advantages. He knew atleast that the guy was sexually attracted to him as well so he guessed that's a start. To be honest at first, he thought that he would be jealous in seeing Vito in the arms of other man but seeing him do it with Derek was beyond hot. The two can easily pass as twins and twincest was like his number one kink. He inhaled the power that was coming off from the cousins. It was very potent and delicious so he needed to be careful to only absorb what they're giving off or he might drain them or worse kill them. He closed his eyes in concentration to center himself because he must do this right.

Derek whimpered in pleasure as Vito's finger finally penetrated his entrance. He buried his face on the side of his cousin's neck as Vito started to curl his finger and hit his sweet spot. He didn't stop his moans as one finger became two, scissoring his virgin-tight orifice for the main event.

"Cam, are you going to watch us or what?" Vito asked annoyingly at Cam who was now watching them while stroking his own cock.

Cameron blushed and joined them in the warm water, situating himself behind Vito then began to kiss the guy's shoulder.

"You should be doing it to Derek, you know," Vito remarked as Cameron's hands began caressing his sides while the incubus's lips were now worshipping his neck.

"I'll do that later. I need to recharge first," Cameron murmured as he began to crouched down and licked Vito's entrance. 

Vito moaned aloud in pleasure as the insistent warm muscle squirmed its way on his insides. He was hearing humors about Cameron's sexual prowess but nothing can prepare him from the intense gratification that the incubus was doing to him.

Derek was arching his back in pure sexual delight as Vito began to fuck him with vigor. He knew that Cameron was increasing their libidos that almost made him forgot about the pain atleast for the moment. The itch in his hole to be fucked reminded him of the blue moon curse that he had but somehow it didn't dampen his arousal. He took Vito's wrist as if to tell him to stop.

"You're ready?" Vito asked who was trying really hard to concentrate on Derek that was quite hard since having an incubus's tongue and three fingers fucking you will simply make you forget everything.

Derek didn't answer but instead climbed on Vito's body wrapping his legs on the kneeling werewolf's waist that was quite difficult for normal people but having sex with supernatural creatures has its advantages. He slowly impaled himself on Vito's 9.5 inch hardness until he was completely seated on the guy's lap.

Cameron was bedazzled by the sight of the two cousins who was kissing each other as if their lives depended ln it. With Vito's help, Derek was able to move his hips in a bobbing motion. The position was hard to do but Derek and Vito were able to pull it off. He nuzzled at Vito's back then spread his supple ass gently nudging the werewolf's entrance with his cock until its head popped in.

Vito groaned aloud in pleasure. It was too long since he allowed anyone to be inside of him so it was a wonder that there's no pain at all plus it felt like there's a ticklish sensation of electricity and comfortable warmth that was emitting from Cameron's cock. The last time that he had sex was with Donny since his new Alpha prohibited pack orgies or any celebration after Dale was kidnapped. He moaned louder as Cameron started to lick his ear that was his most sensitive area. "Move already..," he said to Cameron.

Cameron did what he was told holding Vito's waist to steady his pace. The guy was a tight fit on his cock that it was crazy. It felt like they were made for each other or something. He didn't know if Vito was feeling good because of his libidinous magic or he was simply responding to him. The idea made him feel bad somehow.

Derek engaged Vito to an another tongue-filled kiss, moving his hips in sync with Cameron's thrusts but even with their supernatural strength, the position was still awkward and kind of difficult to execute. 

"I need to be in the middle guys," Cameron said as he stopped thrusting. He faced Vito and whispered. "I'm just taking your strength but I'm not giving anything to Derek. Let's do the triple decker."

"Care to explain? Not everyone here is an incubus you know," Vito retorted good-naturedly.

Cameron playfully bit Vito's ear as he pulled out his cock from the werewolf's orifice. "You will just sit there while I'm taking your cock while Derek's taking mine."

"Alright then," Vito said as he gently assisted Derek to take out his cock from his cousin's hole. Cameron took Derek from him while he sat against the tiled wall of the pool. He watched as Cameron led Derek to him then the incubus positioned himself on his lap. "Wait... I need to prep you first."

"I'm already lubed back there. One of the perks of being an incubus," Cameron stated playfully as he winked back at Vito then spread his smooth and hairless ass that was now leaking with incubus's natural anal juice that smelled sweet like sugar. "See?"

Vito can't help himself and pulled the luscious ass to him then he began to eat it out indulging himself with the addicting scent of it. The sugary flavor that exploded on his tongue made him want to ask for more.

Cameron was helpless as his hole was eaten out by Vito. The scratch of beard on his sensitive area was triggering his concupiscent powers that can be deadly to his partners. He moaned louder as Derek surprisingly reached out his cock and began to deepthroat him, his reddish lips forming a tight "O" around his manhood. The blinding desire was too much but he needed to focus or else he will sucked the life energy of these werewolves. With all his might, he pushed the men's head away from him though they were struggling, their mouths and tongues trying to take him back. "RELEVARE..."

Derek blinked a few times as if he woke up from dreaming. In his dreams, he was sucking Stiles so he was confused when he looked up at Cameron's panting face. "H-how?"

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my power. I didn't mean to do that to you guys," Cameron apologized.

Vito was embarrassed for his behavior. He was proud of his self-restraint that was even stronger than any Alpha that he knew. He realized that moment how powerful the sex demon in a way that it was very amazing yet very scary. "T-that's fine. Let's just continue, okay?"

Cameron nodded and slowly filled his ass with Vito's cock. He didn't want things to be awkward so he just kept it to himself the fact that he never bottomed before. It was fine though since his first cock will be Vito's anyway. He groaned in pleasure as he finally took the whole thing. 

Derek bit his lower lip in concentration as Cameron guided him down to take his cock. The guy was shorter than Vito but somehow he felt fuller with Cameron who was also comfortably warmer than a regular werewolf. When he finally seated on Cameron's lap, the incubus grabbed his face and pulled him to a kiss. When their tongues twisted together, it felt like his pleasure switch was turned on especially when Cameron started to thrust upwards and punched his prostate.

Vito turned into a puddle of goo as Cameron started riding his cock. It was as if the guy's anal muscles have mind of their own and squeezed his cock beautifully. He didn't know if it was Cameron's another ability for being an incubus but he will not complain for that matter. All he can do was lean back and watched the two kissing while his cock was getting an experience of a first-class massage.

Cameron as an incubus enjoyed sex so much but he thought that fucking Derek while healing him will just be another menial task but he was mistaken. The werewolf has a lot of sexual experiences that it completely caught him off guard. By establishing connection through French kissing, he was able to see every memories of Derek while having sex and there were a lot especially when the guy started to work as a porn star. He carefully converted the power that he received from those collective memories into a healing energy that allowed him to repair the damage of wolfsbane in Derek's body. 

Derek released a sigh of relief when the comfortable warmth of Cameron's power filled him up. He felt like he was high and floating, letting the incubus sucked his nipple while stroking his weeping hard cock. The guy really knew what he was doing. The act itself was almost as good when he was doing it with Stiles. 

Vito cursed as Cameron compressed his cock that was deeply buried in the incubus's hole. He knew the guy was doing it on purpose to make him feel good and he appreciated that but he hated being a passive participant during sex. Whether he was topping or bottoming, he was always the active one (Donny strongly believed that bottoming and being passive was not making an Alpha weaker than those traditional and exclusive top Alphas). "I want to fuck you properly," he seductively whispered to Cameron's ear.

Cameron shivered and obliged on Vito's command. He gently pulled out his cock from Derek's hole and positioned the compliant guy on four then he quickly got on top of him. Both he and Derek moaned as he re-entered again, totally covering Derek's body with his own.

Derek wanted to complained because Cameron just kept on panting on his neck and not doing anything else. The incubus's cock was inside of him and it kind of irritated him that Cameron was still until he felt that the incubus got heavier somehow. It didn't take a genius to understand what's happening that moment and before he can even utter a single word, the cock in him started to drill his velvety insides.

Vito didn't even falter for a second and consistently hit Cameron's prostate. The incubus's natural gray eyes were now starting to mix with gold. He spread those muscled asscheeks apart and watched his cock being sheated and unsheathed on that wondrous ring of reddish muscles on his every thrust. The incubus was leaking a lot of slick that reminded him of fucking a pussy. The idea was very galvanizing that he started to just fuck the guy hard uncaring if he was starting to be sloppy. The perfect tightness that enveloped his cock was insane.

"Y-you should come first Vito," Cameron rasped in wanton as he was pleasured in two ways. He was not sure what he loved more at the moment, to be fucked by Vito or to fuck Derek. 

"C-can't hold it anymore," Derek stated painfully. The pleasure he was feeling was too much to bear that he literally explode if he will not do it right now.

"CONSTRICTUS..," Cameron whispered as he encircled his fist around Derek's cock. "I'm sorry I can't allow that. You will die if you come before us."

Vito watched Derek nodded pathetically. He decided to quicken his pace and drove harder that Derek's arms that supported their bodies almost collapsed. Cameron was pulling up a trick to improve his anal muscle control so it just took him a few more thrusts to come deep inside of the sexy incubus. Fortunately, he was not stupid enough to insert his knot in Cameron's ass or it will be a complete disaster since it'll take time for the knot to deflate besides he personally believes that knotting was a sacred activity for bonded mates.

Cameron's mouth opened in complete awe as he was filled with warm cum that was too much it dripped down on his thighs. The energy that it brought to him was the right amount to replenish him. Vito didn't stop fucking his already sensitive hole but it actually helped because it triggered his own orgasm. "CURA," he whispered firmly as he transferred all of his healing energy to Derek that caused him to lose his consciousness.

Derek cannot explain the feeling of Cameron's cum in him. It was far different than any sensation before. He swore that he can feel the incubus's release reaching further inside of him then went down to his veins. He gasped in shock as the cozy warmness turned into a searing painful sensation. He growled aloud in torment collapsing down to the water as he did so.

Vito was thankful to his wolf instincts. If not for it, Derek will be crushed down by his and Cameron's bodies. He was able to pull the unconscious incubus to him before Derek submerged into the water. The guy started to thrash into the water until black liquid like squid ink spread into the water. He realized quickly that it was wolfsbane so he quickly got away from the pool. He pulled out Cameron as well and put him down on the tiled floor.

For just twenty seconds, the water turned into stygian black. He wanted to help Derek but the steam coming off from the water was already enough to gave him a second degree burn. He was on his way to wake Cameron to help Derek when the incubus gasped aloud and opened his eyes in fear.

Cameron's body started to shake as his eyes focused on the murky water. "S-someone's trying to cut off Derek's bond to his mate. One of them is going to die..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking back what I said about writing a good chapter. 
> 
> PS: I just love Vito Gallo and Cameron (of SeanCody) together. 
> 
> Here's the glossary of the Latin word that I used in this fic. They were arranged according to their appearance on the fic.
> 
> RELEVARE - origin of the word "relieve" which means to raise 
> 
> FRANGERE - break
> 
> PROTEGERE - origin of the word "protect" which means to cover
> 
> MEMOR - origin of the word "remember" which means to mind
> 
> PRUINA - origin of the word "freeze" which means hoarfrost
> 
> TRANSPORTARE - origin of the word "transport" which means to carry
> 
> CONSTRICTUS - to constrict
> 
> Warnings and Reminders:  
> Please be warned that the only thing that I borrowed from the porn stars on this series were their names and bodies so their attitude in this fic will not be the same on their porn movies or in real life. Any resemblance in reality was not intentional.
> 
> Please be reminded that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note(s): I'm sorry that all of these needed to happen but this was really necessary for the story so please understand. I hope you like it guys. Let me hear your thoughts about the story ;)
> 
> And the Chupacabra Pack members are inspired of these actors: Damien Crosse, Angel Rock, Ricky Larkin, Jimmy Durano, and Donny Wright.
> 
>  
> 
> And the guy that with Derek when Stiles caught them in the act was Mick Lovell
> 
> Warnings and Reminders:  
> Please be warned that the only thing that I borrowed from the porn stars on this series were their names and bodies so their attitude in this fic will not be the same on their porn movies or in real life. Any resemblance in reality was not intentional.
> 
> Please be reminded that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
